Facing "Cannibal Candy" Arc
The Facing "Cannibal Candy" Arc is the first major story arc introduced in the Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. The arc begins with the introduction of the series' main characters; Akabane Raishin, a puppeteer, and Yaya, his automaton. From Japan, they traveled to Liverpool in England to enter The Royal Academy of Machinart in Walpurgis and join the Night Party for the purpose of exacting revenge. Background ??? Chronology Machinart City Inside a train, in one of the 2nd class passenger carriages, that had departed from London and was now bound for Liverpool, Yaya whispered incantations of enchantment into Raishin, who was asleep. Suddenly, she stops, as Raishin shoots her a sharp glare and asks what she was doing close to his ear. Yaya answers that she was just reciting a charm to make him fall in love with her, but he retorts back that he feels like she was trying to corrupt him. She ignores him and calmly points out the window that they are already inside Machine City. Raishin sighs that it was about time they have finally reached, as they have been traveling for half a day from London. Then flirtingly pressing herself against Raishin, Yaya expressed her pipe dream phantasy of having many sleepless nights with him. Raishin replied contradictively that he will be sleeping and warns her that if she does anything funny, he will kick her out of the room. He reinstates that they are not there on a vacation, and reminds her that the city they are in is the city where the Wiseman’s Night Party will begin. Raishin then tells Yaya that he will be counting on her. Yaya assures him that if it’s for him, she’ll be willing to go through anything; through fire, into his futon, and they continued on their playful banter. Inconvenient Arrival Finally, the train pulled into the station, but it then passed through on, without a hint of stopping.The passengers became restless. The dire faced train conductor then burst through the door and called everyone’s attention to calm down and listen to him as he announced that the brakes are not working. The passengers were aghast and went into a panicked frenzy. The conductor tried calming them down, but nobody paid attention to him. The train began to shudder and at that moment, Raishin commanded everyone to return to their seats. Raishin and Yaya’s presence overwhelmed the passengers, so they returned quietly. Raishin ordered the train conductor to inform the rest of the carriages as well. He then made his way through the carriage when he noticed a young girl hugging her frightened little sister who was curled up into a ball. Raishin placed his hand on the latter’s head and assured her that he will take care of everything. He then took off his coat and nimbly exited through a window, making his way to the top of the carriage as Yaya followed shortly after. They swiftly ran to the front of the train. Raishin then used Shinkan Shijuuhachishou on Yaya. Yaya thrust forward from the tip of the train with a backlash that was tremendous, it caused the train to sharply decelerate. She sped through the air like a bullet, landing a considerable distance in front of the train. Then, the train crashed on Yaya, with an impact that was so strong that the front of the train was dented in and the carriages behind propelled forward; colliding with each other in succession. She was driven back about 50 meters, but remained unharmed. After the train had halted, Raishin leapt down onto the tracks and praised Yaya. He then went back in to their carriage and took his trunk when the sisters from earlier approached him. The younger sister timidly returned his coat, then, the older sister shyly asked if he was a mage. Raishin replied that he was not a mage but a puppeteer. Surprised, she surmised that Yaya was then his automaton. Yaya, upset and jealous at the girl, interjectionally remarked that she was, Raishin’s “personal doll”, even in bed. Feeling self-conscious and embarrassed, the older sister slapped Raishin on the face and hugging her sister, ran away as fast as she could. Raishin then got angry at Yaya and scolded her for making the unnecessary remark. Hurt, Yaya was about to cry when Raishin let out a sigh to forget about it and called out to her that they had to leave as it will be a hassle to deal with the police once they arrive. In the anime, the brakes of the train malfunctioned at Edge Hill instead of Lime Street Station. Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart A few hours after the train incident, at the center of the city center, the pair stopped before the entrance to the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. Raishin, testing Yaya’s resolve before entering, reminded her that once she enters the school, she will not be able to leave the premises until he graduates. Without hesitating, Yaya replied with resoluteness that she only desires to be wherever Raishin is. Raishin comments back that Yaya thinks too highly of him, explaining that he is only using her as a mere tool for his revenge. With a gentle smile, Yaya console Raishin, explaining that she was just a mere doll created by Shouko, and was just a mere tool from the day she was born, that once given a purpose will start to live. Raishin tells her to keep up her strong resolve, and they entered the academy. Targeting the Fearsome Dragon On main street, during a lunch break, the crowd of students, frightened, suddenly started to rapidly part as they opened a path for Charlotte who was approaching. Sigmund, resting atop of her hat, started commenting on her bad reputation, pointing out arguments and giving out examples one after another trying to convince her of a point, but Charlotte became irritated and threatened him to keep quiet or she will change his meal of chicken into chick peas. Sigmund did not falter and continued on suggesting Charlotte to make friends. Charlotte then clarified that everyone in the academy is a hindrance to the Wiseman’s throne, and they continued on their banter until Sigmund suddenly noticed and pointed out ahead on Raishin and Yaya, who were standing in the middle of the opened path awaiting them. With an arrogant smile, Raishin brazenly greeted Charlotte, then smoothly recited her profile ending with a mocking tone and fixed his gaze on Charlotte’s glove. Charlotte asked what he wanted from her, and Raishin gibingly answered her back his aim, taunting her into a fight. Hinted Opportunity Two days prior, evening, in the dim hallway of the central auditorium, Raishin was disappointed after receiving his test result, clenching it in his fist. Yaya tried consoling Raishin, but Raishin felt even more depressed as he felt abashed to face Shouko. Raishin’s remark miffed Yaya as she was annoyed at Raishin’s frequent mention of Shouko’s name. About to cry, she strangled Raishin on the neck, but Kimberly suddenly butted in, surprising Yaya, thereby releasing Raishin. Coughing violently, Raishin looked up at Kimberly, standing in front of him as she introduced herself. She gave him some advice and then started walking away, but Raishin stopped her to consult on another way to enter the Night Party. Kimberly was surprised at how much Raishin was fixated with the Night Party, but Raishin was persistent so Kimberly told him of another way then finally left. Raishin reflected on what Kimberly had said and then decided on his next course of action, announcing it to Yaya. Akabane Raishin (Yaya) and Charlotte Belew (Sigmund) vs. Ten Benchwarmers (Morning Star Wielder, Undine, Golem, Jack Frost, Harpy, Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, Six-Legged Beast, White Robed Automaton, and Witch) Encounter Akabane Raishin (Yaya) vs. Akabane Tenzen (Hotaru, Tamamushi, Kamakiri, Kagerou, Himegumo, and Mitsubashi) Invitation of the devil Cannibal Candy uproar #1 ??? Cannibal Candy uproar #2 ??? True identity Akabane Raishin (Yaya) vs. Felix Kingsfort (Eliza) Aftermath Trivia See also Notes References Category:Story Arcs Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Story Arcs